Jinchūriki Gaiden
by Kumi Strife
Summary: Tras la partida de sus compañeros, Naruto deberá emprender un viaje que le otorgará mucho más de lo que se imagina; "Sólo un Jinchūriki puede comprender a otro Jinchūriki, ¿no, Uzumaki-kun?"


**Pareja(s)**: Naruto/Hinata | Sasuke/Sakura | etc.

**Rating**: T (y en un futuro quizá lo suba a M).

**Advertencias**: semi-AU; a partir de cierta etapa no sigo el canon del manga; me paso por el forro los Bijū de Kishimoto; muchos OC's.

**Disclaime**r: Puesto que soy una mujer y no he nacido en Japón, se puede deducir que Naruto no es mío. Le pertenece a ese machista en potencia llamado Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas de la autora**: Y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, me he decidido a escribir esto. Se puede decir que este es mi proyecto más importante en el fandom (básicamente porque llevo _años_ planeándolo y con todas las ideas que he juntado me da para hacer una saga más larga que Harry Potter), es algo así como mi hijo. El embarazo ha sido duro porque mi problema es que no me gusta dejar a ningún personaje en segundo plano, de modo que he tenido que ideármelas como he podido para darles a todos los personajes sus momentos de gloria.

Bien, el parto está resultando doloroso y tedioso. Tengo más de veinte capítulos planeados pero muy pocos escritos, de modo que me decidí a posponer la publicación hasta que no tuviera unos cuantos escritos ya de antemano. Así que alégrate, porque las actualizaciones serán regulares y cada poco tiempo; entre una semana y quince días, aún no lo tengo claro.

Sin nada más que añadir (tampoco vamos a abusar), te dejo que empieces a leer. Espero, de todo corazón, que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las grandes puertas de la Sala Judicial se abrieron con un crujido solemne.

Uchiha Sasuke, escoltado por dos ANBU y esposado con unos grilletes que drenaban su chakra, ingresó en la enorme sala con porte altivo. Dio un par de pasos al frente, quedando expuesto a las miradas de los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, así como a las de varios Jōnin y miembros del Consejo. Todos ellos le observaban desde una alta gradería semicircular, y justo en el centro, sentada en un pequeño palco que sobresalía del resto de los asientos, estaba Tsunade.

No hacía mucho que se había recuperado totalmente de la batalla contra Pein, y justo cuando creía que podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad –toda la que se podía encontrar cuando toda una aldea depende de ti–, un aluvión de noticias y problemas le cayeron encima como si de una avalancha se tratara.

Primeramente estaba el tema de Danzō, quien había ocupado su lugar durante un corto lapso de tiempo. La forma en la que había obtenido el puesto de Hokage era bastante dudosa, de modo que el Consejo había tomado la decisión de no aceptarle oficialmente como tal. Su rostro no sería esculpido en la piedra, y su foto no sería colgada junto a las de los demás Hokage. Tsunade temía que, una vez muerto su líder, los miembros que formaban parte de Raíz decidieran revelarse o empezar a actuar por su propia cuenta, así que había intentado averiguar sus identidades, pero Danzō era el único que las conocía y se había llevado el secreto a la tumba. Aun así, seguía intentándolo.

Explicarles la situación a los demás Kage había sido un problema también. Teniendo en cuenta lo afectada que había quedado la aldea después de que Pein prácticamente la destruyera, además de todos los fondos que habían sido invertidos en reparaciones y en construcciones de viviendas temporales y puestos de emergencia para poder atender bien a todos los heridos, se podía decir que Konoha era vulnerable a posibles ataques, asimismo, estaba al borde de una crisis económica. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaban alianzas con otras aldeas, de modo que Tsunade había pedido ayuda a los demás Kage, aunque realmente no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que alguno aceptara esa alianza.

Sorprendentemente, aparte de Gaara –quien, de todos modos, le debía a Konoha un _enorme _favor–, la Mizukage aceptó también su petición de alianza, comentándole más tarde que ella, al contrario que Danzō, sí parecía alguien de fiar.

Para colmo de males, y como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas por solucionar, Naruto consiguió traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero el estado en el que llegaron no dio pie a mucha alegría, si es que alguien, a esas alturas, se alegraba de tener al único Uchiha de vuelta. Naruto, con un pulmón perforado y los huesos del brazo izquierdo prácticamente destrozados, estuvo una semana en el hospital, inconsciente a causa de lo alarmantemente bajas que estaban sus reservas de chakra. Sus heridas, gracias a Dios, sanaron relativamente rápido gracias a la energía de Kyūbi.

Pero si Naruto se encontraba en semejante estado, Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor.

Él no tenía ningún Bijū que le permitiera curarse más rápido, de modo que su recuperación fue más lenta. Sus piernas estaban seriamente perjudicadas, tenía tres costillas rotas, varias contusiones en la cabeza, la mayoría bastante graves, y había altas posibilidades de que se quedara ciego si seguía abusando de ese Sharingan que había obtenido tras la muerte de Itachi. Tsunade se había permitido ser algo indulgente con él; decidió que permanecería en el hospital hasta que se recuperara del todo –cosa que, tratándose de un traidor, no agradó mucho al Consejo–, siempre con un ANBU vigilándole, por si las moscas. Después le meterían en prisión, a la espera del juicio. Decidió prohibir las visitas, aunque de todos modos él no parecía quererlas.

Ella no conocía mucho al chico, así que no sentía demasiado afecto por él, y aún menos después de ver todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado durante ese tiempo a Naruto y a Sakura. Se mirara por donde se mirara, Sasuke era un traidor y un criminal, y era obvio que su sentencia no sería favorable.

Se acarició las sienes. Estaba agotada.

—Uchiha Sasuke —le llamó, con voz cansada—, da un paso al frente.

El chico obedeció. Tsunade se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Él asintió, impasible— Voy a ser juzgado y condenado.

—Así es —entrecerró los ojos; la indiferencia del chico le molestaba, hasta cierto punto. Era como si no le preocupara lo que pudiera pasarle—. Dime, ¿sabes cuáles son los motivos por los que vas a ser juzgado?

—Sí.

Los murmullos de los miembros del Consejo eran como un molesto zumbido en los oídos de Tsunade. Uno de ellos parecía realmente ofendido, seguramente por ese tonillo altanero que había en la voz del chico. Tal y como ella había pensado, a Sasuke le daba absolutamente igual la condena que le fueran a imponer, dudaba incluso que llegara a turbarse si acaso le caía cadena perpetua.

Estuvo tentada a reírse ásperamente.

Demasiado orgulloso, incluso para un Uchiha.

—Antes de leerte los cargos de los que se te acusa, has de saber que tu sentencia ya ha sido decidida con antelación a este juicio —Sasuke ni se inmutó—. Sabíamos que llegar a una decisión sería difícil teniendo en cuenta quién eres y todo lo que has hecho, de modo que todos los presentes nos reunimos hace una semana. Tardamos casi tres días en ponernos de acuerdo.

Recordar las continuas reuniones a las que tuvo que asistir esos días hizo que le doliera un poco la cabeza. Había sido difícil, difícil y _agotador_. Desde un buen comienzo, el Consejo había pedido la pena capital para él, algo que había parecido excesivo para varios clanes y, por supuesto, para la propia Tsunade. Con tal de reducir un poco su castigo, la Hokage les recordó que Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru, quien siempre había supuesto un gran problema para Konoha. También mencionó a Uchiha Itachi y al miembro de Akatsuki que había secuestrado al Kazekage; ambos habían muerto a manos de Sasuke, y era algo que, según Tsunade, también había que tener en cuenta a la hora de juzgarle.

Pero no hizo todo eso por Uchiha, claro que no. Lo hizo por Sakura. También por Naruto.

Sabía lo importante que era Sasuke para su alumna, al fin y al cabo era ella quien la había estado entrenando durante esos dos años. Había sido testigo de todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para mejorar, para volverse más fuerte, para no ser una carga. Y todo lo había hecho por ese chico, ese que se había negado a ser salvado, el mismo que se había dejado engullir por su odio. El que, al parecer, había dejado de valorar su propia vida.

A Tsunade le importaba muy poco lo que le ocurriera a Sasuke, pero era muy consciente de lo mal que lo pasarían Sakura y Naruto viendo como su compañero se pudría en una mugrosa celda hasta el final de sus días, así que hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano para evitar ese desenlace. Por supuesto, tampoco esperaba que Uchiha se librase del castigo, eso era algo imposible a esas alturas.

—A continuación, leerán los cargos de los que estás acusado.

A su izquierda, Shizune se levantó de su silla con un pergamino entre sus manos, el cual desenrolló con firmeza. Seguidamente, empezó a leerlo en voz alta. Tsunade desconectó en ese momento, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, mientras con la otra se masajeaba las sienes. Empezaba a tener jaqueca.

Esperaba que, al menos, sus esfuerzos sirvieran para algo.

* * *

Naruto no había tocado aún su enorme tazón de ramen de pollo, el cual había dejado de humear hacía bastante rato. Seguramente ya se había enfriado demasiado como para poder comérselo, así que lo apartó un poco, desganado. Era la primera vez que un ramen servido en el Ichiraku le parecía tan poco apetecible e insípido. Casi le parecía un insulto al viejo Teuchi, que se lo había preparado especialmente para él, con intención de subirle el ánimo. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía la cabeza muy lejos del Ichiraku en ese momento.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin había podido cumplir su promesa y Sasuke estaba de vuelta. Pero nada estaba saliendo como él esperaba; la vieja Tsunade no les había dejado verle cuando estaba en el hospital, y para colmo, lo había encerrado poco después de haberse recuperado, ¡como si fuese un criminal!

¿Es que no lo entendía? ¡Madara le había utilizado, se había aprovechado de su dolor!

¡No podían culparle por haber sido engañado y utilizado de esa forma, maldita sea!

Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento. Sasuke estaba siendo juzgado y él tenía que quedarse ahí, lejos de su amigo, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Pero aunque Naruto lo estaba pasando mal, Sakura parecía estar mucho peor que él.

Había estado fingiendo indiferencia hacia Sasuke y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él desde que tomó la resolución de matarlo con sus propias manos, fallando en el último momento al intentarlo. Cuando Naruto volvió completamente magullado, a duras penas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, y arrastrando a un destrozado Sasuke con él, Sakura no fue capaz de acercarse a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco tuvo valor para pisar el hospital donde estaban ingresados.

No podía mirar a Naruto a los ojos, no desde su falsa confesión. Sabía que su compañero no le guardaba rencor por ello, pero por mucho que él se empeñara en hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, Sakura sabía que había hecho algo horrible. Cuando repasó sus palabras, días después, se dio cuenta que prácticamente le había dicho a Naruto que él era el remplazo de Sasuke. Quizás él la apreciara demasiado como para tenérselo en cuenta, pero Sakura no pensaba perdonárselo.

Sentía que, de alguna forma, se había reído de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke era otra historia. Sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado y ese era el principal motivo por el que había evitado ir a visitarle a prisión, aunque hubiera podido convencer fácilmente a Tsunade para que le diera permiso. Ino le había dicho que su actitud no tenía sentido; si aún le quería, ¿por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué simulaba no darle importancia a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Uchiha? La respuesta de Sakura fue contundente:

_«Porque tengo orgullo»._

Había sido bastante crítica con ella misma en los últimos meses, de modo que no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de lo ciega que se quedaba cuando las cosas giraban en torno a Sasuke. Ella era fuerte, el extenuante entrenamiento con Tsunade no solo le había permitido ser una de las kunoichi con las mejores dotes médicas, además le había permitido ganar confianza en sí misma y en sus estrategias. Le habían enseñado a analizar la situación antes de dar el primer paso, también a salir de las situaciones complicadas.

Pero todo ese entrenamiento no servía para nada cuando Sasuke que cruzaba en su vida. No lo pensó demasiado cuando decidió matarlo con sus propias manos, aunque las posibilidades de vencerle eran mínimas. Al pensar en ello no podía hacer más que reírse de su propia estupidez. ¿Realmente creyó que podría matarle? Incluso si hubiera conseguido reducirle, ahora sabía que no hubiera tenido valor para clavarle ese kunai envenenado. Que prefiriese envenenarle antes que asesinarle ella misma ya debería haberle convencido de que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Recordaba que, mientras se dirigía a hablar con Naruto, se consolaba diciendo que al matarle le estaría salvando. Pensar de esa forma hacía toda aquella pesadilla algo más llevadera. Irónicamente, Sakura prefería el sufrimiento de aquellos días al que la estaba consumiendo por dentro en esos momentos.

Había fracasado, como mujer y como kunoichi.

Y a pesar de todo, aun sabiendo que el culpable de su debilidad era y seguiría siendo Sasuke, incluso después de haber intentado sacarlo de su mente de todas las formas posibles, seguía estando enamorada de él como cuando tenía doce años. Y eso le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo, aún más teniendo en cuenta la situación actual.

Haber estado entrenando dos años con la Hokage le había permitido averiguar de forma más cercana y precisa el funcionamiento de la aldea, de modo que podía hacerse una idea aproximada de cómo terminaría el juicio contra Sasuke. Ciertamente, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. El simple hecho de imaginárselo encerrado de por vida le provocaba un molesto retortijón en la boca del estomago, además de un conocido picor en la nariz y ese irritante escozor en los ojos. Se mordió el labio disimuladamente, negándose a derramar una sola lágrima. No, ya no era aquella niña llorona que fue a los doce años, había madurado, de modo que sabría aceptar la condena que le dieran a Sasuke, fuera cual fuera.

—Oye, Sakura-chan —la aludida se giró hacia su compañero, que tenía la vista fija en su intacto tazón de ramen—, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien.

Naruto volteó su rostro en su dirección y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa vaga, triste y resignada, pero consiguió enternecer a Sakura de todas formas. Estaba intentando animarla, aún cuando era él quien más parecía necesitar que le dieran ánimos. No podía decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, así que se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa que, esperó, no dejara entrever la madeja de pensamientos pesimistas que inundaban su mente en esos momentos.

—Tienes razón —mintió—, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

A Kakashi nunca le había gustado estar en la Sala Judicial, ya que esa estancia le transmitía muy malas vibraciones. Desgraciadamente para él, esa era la tercera ocasión que pisaba esa sala, aunque desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que ahí. Incluso estar encerrado con Gai durante tiempo indefinido se le hacía mucho más atractivo que quedarse ahí cinco minutos más. Suspiró ligeramente mientras la voz de Shizune se escuchaba amplificada sobre el sepulcral silencio; estaba seguro de que el recuerdo de ese juicio sería, sin duda alguna, uno de los peores en su lista.

A fin de cuentas, asistir al juicio de uno de sus alumnos no era muy habitual dentro de su rutina.

Tsunade-sama había sido muy amable al darle la opción de no asistir si así lo deseaba, aunque el protocolo marcara todo lo contrario. Según le había explicado, la presencia de los parientes, compañeros o profesores del acusado en el juicio era una forma de castigarle emocionalmente, aunque Kakashi lo veía más como una humillación pública. Obligar a que tus padres escuchen los cargos de los que se te acusan debía ser, cuanto menos, frustrante y al mismo tiempo infinitamente desagradable. Fuera como fuera, Tsunade le había confesado que no creía que su presencia o la de sus otros dos alumnos fuera a perturbar a Sasuke en lo más mínimo, de modo que le permitió evitarse ese mal rato si quería.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba; sentado junto a los representantes del clan Hyūga, observando el rostro inmutable del que una vez fue alumno suyo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que asistir a ese juicio era su responsabilidad, no porque quisiera avergonzar o humillar a Sasuke, más bien era un castigo que había decidido autoimponerse. Nadie le había culpado cuando Uchiha se marchó, pero en su fuero interno sentía que tenía gran parte de culpa. Pensó que Sasuke era lo suficientemente maduro como para evitar que sus deseos de venganza le ofuscaran hasta ese punto, quiso creer que la convivencia con sus compañeros de equipo conseguiría saciar su sed de sangre; la sangre de Itachi. Su gran error, pensaba Kakashi con frecuencia, fue olvidarse de que, independientemente de lo que hubiera vivido, Sasuke seguía siendo un crío de doce años. Tampoco contó con la inoportuna aparición de Orochimaru.

Debería haber acabado con esa maldita serpiente cuando tuvo la ocasión. Jamás se imaginó que conseguiría llevar a Sasuke por el camino que él quería, no cuando este había demostrado ser un chico tan testarudo y que parecía hacer oídos sordos a los consejos de los demás. Pero Orochimaru supo sacar ventaja de sus debilidades, de sus dudas sobre si sería o no lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a Itachi, y él, como Jōnin que era, y conociendo los antecedentes de ese tipo, debería habérselo imaginado con antelación. Al fin y al cabo, a Orochimaru no le importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar para conseguir sus propósitos, además, siempre se le había dado demasiado bien la tortura psicológica, casi tanto como a Ibiki. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a este último no podía superarle nadie si de tortura se trataba.

_«Qué irónico»_, pensó. Al final, la preocupación que Sakura había demostrado durante aquel tiempo no fue tan exagerada como él quiso pensar.

Negó con la cabeza, ligeramente. No servía de nada ponerse a pensar en ello en ese momento; lo hecho, hecho estaba. De lo único que Kakashi se arrepentía era de no haber podido salvar a su alumno a tiempo, ahora ya no había nada que hacer, el futuro de Sasuke ya había sido decidido. Tan sólo esperaba que Tsunade-sama hubiese conseguido reducir su condena.

Una vez terminó de leer, Shizune regresó a su asiento, en completo silencio. Cuando se hubo sentado, Tsunade puso su espalda recta, intentando esconder su agotamiento, tanto físico como emocional, tras una expresión seria y solemne. Fijó sus ojos en los de Uchiha, buscando algún indicio de intranquilidad o miedo, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera rabia. Simplemente estaba ahí, de pie, encadenado y sin chakra, esperando. De no ser porque le veía parpadear de vez en cuando, Tsunade hubiera jurado que ese chico sólo era una simple estatua. Un cuerpo vacío y carente de emociones. Ni se inmutó cuando Shizune había leído sus cargos, aun cuando él sabía –al igual que Tsunade– que muchos de ellos no eran ciertos.

El Consejo estaba desesperado por deshacerse de ese chico, era tan obvio que resultaba incluso patético. Para ellos, Sasuke era el mayor peligro con el que jamás se habían encontrado, porque conocía la verdadera historia tras la masacre del clan Uchiha. Peor aún, quería _justicia_. Quería que dignificaran la memoria de Itachi, deseaba que la gente de Konoha supiera el gran sacrificio que ese chico había hecho por ellos. Que nadie volviera a pronunciar su nombre con miedo o repulsión. Tsunade se lo hubiera concedido sin siquiera rechistar, pero el Consejo la mataría antes de que se revelara la verdad. Si la gente de la villa descubría que esa horrible masacre había sido planeada por los vejestorios del Consejo, era posible que se alzaran contra ellos; ¿qué clase de gente planea una masacre de ese calibre? Peor aún, ¿cómo habían podido encargarle esa abominable tarea a un chico de apenas trece años? Esas preguntas hervirían la sangre de la villa entera y Tsunade hubiera apostado sus brazos a que también llenarían de furia a varios shinobi.

En teoría, el Consejo existía por el bien de Konoha, pero si habían hecho eso con el clan Uchiha, ¿quién les aseguraba que no harían lo mismo con otros clanes? Las dudas y la desconfianza llenaría la villa en cuestión de tiempo, y entonces no tardaría en desatarse el caos. Muy en el fondo, a Tsunade no le importaba en absoluto; aunque amara Konoha, sabía que se habían cometido demasiadas injusticias a lo largo de los tiempos. Era justo, entonces, que pagaran por sus pecados.

—Uchiha Sasuke —le llamó, saliendo de sus pensamientos—, ¿hay algo que tengas que decir en tú defensa?

—No. —Fue su indiferente respuesta.

Tsunade frunció el ceño —¿Estás seguro?

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de forma irónica.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Qué estoy muy arrepentido? ¿Qué si estuviera en mis manos cambiaría lo que hice? —negó con la cabeza, manteniendo esa sórdida sonrisa—. Me temo que no. No soy el tipo de persona que se arrepiente de sus actos, y si acaso esperáis que me arrodille y suplique clemencia, entonces lamento deciros que estáis perdiendo el tiempo.

Los murmullos y las exclamaciones indignadas que escaparon de los labios de algunos miembros del Consejo contrastaron enormemente con la risotada que soltó Inuzuka Tsume ante la chulería del muchacho. Tsunade agradeció enormemente que se abstuvieran de hacer comentario alguno, no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer de mediadora en una acalorada discusión a base de gritos. Resopló con cansancio, deseando haberse quedado en coma durante unos meses más, los justos para poder evitarse toda aquella pesadilla. Cuando ese juicio terminarse iba a pasarse una semana metida en su cama con un barril de sake al lado, se merecía ese premio después de toda aquella tortura.

Golpeó bruscamente la mesa con el puño, haciendo que el sonido de ese golpe resonase por toda la estancia, como una seria advertencia de que todos los presentes se mantuvieran en silencio. Por suerte habían captado el mensaje, ya que todos los murmullos habían desaparecido instantáneamente, dejando paso a un silencio sepulcral que Tsunade saboreó como si fuera el mejor de los licores que hubiera probado nunca. Haciendo caso omiso del trozo de madera que había desaparecido de la mesa en la que ahora apoyaba los codos, la Hokage volvió a centrarse en el joven criminal. Ya era hora de ir zanjando el asunto.

—Uchiha Sasuke —_«a este ritmo voy a borrarle el nombre»_, pensó con ironía. Maldito fuera el protocolo—; con motivo de tu traición a Konoha, al País del Fuego y a varias entidades de otras aldeas ninja —frunció un poco el ceño, recordando al Raikage. Ese tipo había presionado mucho también; quería la cabeza de Sasuke en una bandeja de plata, en venganza por la muerte de su hermano menor, un tal Killerbee—, este tribunal te ha juzgado y encontrado culpable de los cargos antes mencionados. Con lo cual…

Tsunade tuvo que hacer una breve pausa, sintiendo algo de lástima por el chico que tenía delante; increíblemente, aquello le estaba resultando más duro de lo que creía. Cerró los ojos, con algo de pesar.

_«Lo siento, Sakura…»_

—… quedas oficialmente expulsado de Konoha y del País del Fuego.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Seis páginas de prólogo, y eso que he cortado la mitad... en fin, el destino de Sasuke está decidido, no lo pagues conmigo, suerte tienes que no lo haya matado al final. Si te gusta el SasuSaku estás de suerte, porque el próximo es mi humilde tributo a esta pareja en la que sigo creyendo, a pesar de lo que digan. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura son santos de mi devoción (él me saca de quicio y el personaje de Sakura me parece una oda al machismo), pero creo que merecen estar juntos, ella por haber seguido siendo fiel a sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo y él porque ya le han jodido bastante.

Ah, antes de que lo olvide; si alguien me quiere preguntar por **mis anteriores fics de Naruto**, que lo haga por PM y yo gustosamente le contestaré. Recibir un review para que sólo me pregunten por unos fics que ya eliminé no hace nada de gracia.

Nos vemos~, ¡y gracias por leer!


End file.
